Tonari no Ikemen-kun
by Michio Miura
Summary: Hanya karena bersebelahan bukan berarti Hinata setuju Sasuke tinggal di rumahnya. Meskipun hanya seminggu.
1. Chapter 1

**TONARI NO IKEMEN-KUN**

 **Tokoh yang saya pakai milik Kishimoto Masashi-sensei, saya cuma pinjem doang**

 **Warning: typo, alur cepet, dan masih banyak lainnya**

 **Just normal high-school romance**

 **Don't like don't read**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Hinata-chan, Sasuke no koto tanomimasu ne."_

 _"He?"_

 _"Tenang saja Mikoto-san, Hinata pasti menjaga Sasuke."_

 _"He?"_

 _"Cuma seminggu saja kok."_

 _"Berapa lama pun juga tidak apa. Oh iya Hinata, tou-san akan pergi ke Macao. Tolong jaga rumah ya."_

 _"HEEE?!"_

.

.

.

Ya ampun.

Aku lupa berdoa sebelum tidur. Pastas saja aku bermimpi buruk. Kami-sama, tolong maafkan Hinata karena kecerobohannya, dia pantas mendapatkannya– _nightmare_.

Huh.

Kalau sudah begini, tentu tidak bisa tidur lagi. Sekarang juga masih terlalu pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan, apalagi persiapan ke sekolah. Jadi kuputuskan untuk sedikit berolahraga, mungkin lari naik turun tangga bagus juga.

 _Are?_

Ada sesuatu di tempat tidurku. Dan aku baru menyadarinya. Bentuk ini, entah kenapa terasa tidak asing.

Keras.

Bantal dan guling tidak akan sekeras ini. Apalagi kalau kasur yang ditumpuk. Lagipula kenapa bentuknya panjang sekali, bahkan hampir sampai ke ujung ranjang. Ini pasti ulah tou-san lagi, meletakkan benda aneh di kamar. Bukannya langsung dibuang.

Tunggu.

Semakin kurasakan aku jadi takut sendiri. Rasa-rasanya aku mulai bisa menebak apa yang ada dibalik selimut ini. Biar lebih dramatis, hitung mundur dulu.

1

2

3

SRET

"KYAAAA!"

Benar dugaanku.

BRUKK

Seonggok atau lebih tepatnya seorang terjatuh dengan tidak elit, mencium lantai kayu dengan hidung terlebih dulu. Untung saja hari mingguku dulu aku habiskan untuk melihat siaran Capt. Tsuba di salah satu stasiun televisi. Tendangan maut yang baru saja aku kuasai berhasil membuat tubuh asing itu terlempar jauh memasuki gawang Wakabayashi.

 _"Itte."_

Perlahan tubuh itu mulai tersibak, memperlihatkan wujud aslinya. Jangan bilang sosok itu adalah _chichi-ue_ , aku sudah bosan dengan dialog 'aku adalah ayahmu' yang mungkin akan terdengar.

"Tidurlah dikamarmu sendiri, tou-sa-SUKE! Kenapa kau disini?!"

Kami-sama, aku hanya lupa berdoa sekali tapi kenapa mimpi burukku menjadi kenyataan.

"Tidur."

"Tidur dengkulmu! Kemarin aku sudah menata futon di ruang tengah!"

"Berisik. Di luar banyak kecoak, jadi aku pindah."

Bohong, terlihat banget dari nada bicaranya. Lagipula tidak ada yang namanya kecoak di rumahku. Bilang saja kalau kau hanya ingin tidur di kasur. Jangan katakan kau tidur disini sejak semalam.

"Ka-kau mau apa?"

Aku masih gadis normal. Melihat lawan jenis merangkak mendekat ditambah dengan setting tempat yang sangat pas untuk fanfic genre 18+ tentu saja aku ketakutan sekarang.

"Tidur lagi."

Kedutan mulai menjalari hampir keseluruhan wajahku. Jika tidak ingat pesan dari Mikoto-san, akan aku hadiahi tendangan harimau ala Hyuuga pada kedua bolanya. Maka sebagai pelampiasan, aku jambaki rambut dikepalaku, meskipun hal ini tidak membantu sama sekali.

.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata, enambelas tahun. Gadis biasa yang memimpikan kehidupan normal. Sangat normal. Bangun pagi, melakukan aktivitas gadis normal lain, kemudian pulang. Simpel namun sulit untuk dilakukan.

Masalahnya?

Hanya satu. Tempat tinggal.

Bukan.

Dia mampu kok. Lebih tepatnya ayahnya punya pekerjaan tetap jadi tidak ada yang namanya kekurangan. Tempat tinggal yang dimaksud adalah apartement sepuluh lantai yang dihuni sekitar duapuluh keluarga. Sungguh ini sangat normal. Namun tidak dengan penghuni apartemen di depannya.

Keluarga Uchiha.

Hampir semua penyandang nama itu memiliki rambut gelap–hitam tepatnya. Mata hitam. Kulit putih. Pintar. Dan berbagai keunggulan lainnya. Penghuni apartement yang terdiri dari empat orang dengan tiga diantaranya adalah laki-laki. Dari penjabaran ini tidak ada hal yang salah, tapi saat kembali membaca ulang, kata _keunggulan_ yang dimaksud adalah tentang wajah. _Well_ , penghuni no. 601 semua memiliki wajah yang rupawan.

Hubungannya denganku?

Uchiha Sasuke. Bocah raven minim ekspresi yang _sangat_ kebetulan seumuran denganku. Satu sekolah semenjak taman kanak-kanak sampai sekolah dasar, dan kembali satu sekolah lagi saat _senior high_.

Kalian bisa bayangkan bagaimana pertumbuhan bocah ingusan–Sasuke sebenarnya tidak ingusan saat kecil–menjadi seorang remaja saat ini. Ingat tentang gen Uchiha? Ya, bisa ditebak bagaimana wajah Uchiha Sasuke. Tampan–sangat tampan malah.

Menjadi tetangga dan teman masa kecil dari _the most wanted boyfriend_ di sekolah menjadi _top secret identity_ yang harus dijaga sampai mati. Hal ini kulakukan untuk menjaga status kehidupan normal yang aku junjung tinggi. Sayangnya rahasia yang aku jaga bertahun-tahun, rusak hanya dalam satu hari.

Pelakunya?

Anak tunggal keluarga Namikaze. Pemuda pirang hiperaktif yang tidak sengaja memergokiku masuk ke dalam apartement no. 602. Dan keesokan harinya berita mengenai rumah kami yang berdekatan menyebar ke seluruh sekolah. Hal membuat tempat dudukku penuh dengan gerombolan siswi yang mengonfirmasi kevalidan informasi itu. Kejadian ini berlangsung cukup lama, sekitar seminggu. Ditambah dengan pemojokan yang rata-rata aku terima dua kali sehari, kira-kira butuh waktu satu bulan hingga kehidupanku kembali normal.

Atau bisa dikatakan begitu.

Seperti saat ini contohnya, di loker sepatuku banyak sekali kertas-kertas berjatuhan. Ini bukan _bullying_ melainkan hanya surat cinta yang dititipkan para fans Sasuke. Tujuannya agar surat pink yang mereka tulis sampai pada orang yang mereka maksud.

"Ohayou, Hinata."

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ah! Ada apa denganmu?"

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya pada bagian atas kepalaku. Menghilangkan aura hitam yang bertebaran disekitarku.

"Sa-ku-ra-san. Tolong aku."

"Ada apa?"

Sasuke menginap di rumahku.

Tentu saja aku tidak akan bilang begitu, jika iya pasti sudah ada adegan berdarah disini. Perang dunia ninja keempat.

Oh ya, gadis berambut mencolok itu adalah temanku. Sahabat lebih tepatnya. Kami sudah sekelas sejak kelas satu, ditambah kami duduk bersebelahan. Cantik, pintar, energik, dan lumayan baik. Kenapa aku bilang lumayan, sedikit mengingatkan, teman merah mudaku ini juga termasuk ke dalam penggemar si ayam jantan. Dia bisa jadi sangat garang hanya karena masalah sepele yang berhubungan dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku hanya mimpi buruk tadi."

Benar-benar mimpi terburuk sepanjang masa. Mengalahkan ketakutan saat Godzilla menyerang sebuah kota.

"Oh, kukira apa. Ayo ke kelas. Aku belum mengerjakan tugas fisika."

Aku mengikuti langkah Sakura, kubiarkan saja surat-surat itu berserakan. Biasanya aku memunguti mereka dan menaruhkannya pada kantung plastik untuk kuberikan pada Sasuke. Ketika aku melakukan hal itu, aku merasa menjadi gadis paling baik se-Konoha. Tapi sayangnya aku terlalu malas sekarang.

"Hinata."

Suara ini. Kenapa harus memanggilku sih? Apalagi sekarang keadaan aku masih di lorong sekolah. Pasti tidak lama lagi akan ada–

"KYA!~SASUKE-KUUUN!"

–teriakan para fansnya.

BUAGH

Aku terlempar ke samping, menabrak dinding lorong dengan cukup keras. _Girls_ , bisakah bersikap biasa saja saat bertemu _chicken butt_ itu.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku, meminta bantuan.

"Sakura-sa–EKH?! KENAPA JUGA IKUT-IKUTAN?!"

Kulihat teman merah mudaku ikut bergerumbul mengerubungi Sasuke. Padahal beberapa detik lalu dia mengajak untuk segera ke kelas, nyatanya sekarang malah ikut berteriak tidak jelas menyerukan nama Sasuke.

"Permisi. Aku ada urusan dengan Hinata."

 _Ano ne Sasuke-kun_ , kau tahu kenapa kau sangat digandrungi oleh banyak gadis?

Sikapmu itu loh yang menjadi bumbu pelengkapnya. Sadarlah, kumohon.

Apa hari ini ulang tahunku? Kalau iya, kenapa aku dapat hadiah _death glare_ sekarang? Sakura-san juga.

"Kau melupakan ini."

Sasuke memberi sebuah benda kecil. Aku yang masih belum _ngeh_ dengan benda itu, hanya kutatap saja. Terus berlangsung selama duapuluh detik, sampai Sasuke menghilang di ujung lorong.

"Ehem, Hinata-san. Sasuke-kun memberikanmu apa?" Aku mendongak.

Hiii…suaranya menyeramkan sekali. Aku bergidik melihat aura hitam–melebihi auraku sebelumnya–yang keluar dari tubuh masing-masing siswi di depanku.

Sakura-san, kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan lagi?

"Akh–ini? Itu–bagaimana aku menjelaskannya, ya."

Sasuke, kau sengaja meninggalkan teman masa kecilmu ini dalam masalah yang kau buat bukan? Kami-sama tolong selamatkan aku.

"Kalian tinggal bersama?"

Glek

Pantas saja Majin Buu kalah, kekuatan _genki dama_ _chikyuu-jin_ memag benar-benar hebat. Pikir Hinata, pikirkan suatu alasan yang bisa menyelamatkan jiwa ragamu.

"Tentu saja tidak."

Kuharap memang seperti itu. Tes tes. Bagaimana suaraku barusan? Apa terdengar aneh?

"Lalu kenapa Sasuke-kun memberikan kunci rumah padamu?"

 _Nice sight_ , matamu memang benar-benar jeli, _nee-san_. Hanya orang dengan penglihatan bagus bisa melihat benda kecil di tangannku ini. Tapi sekarang bukan waktunya untuk kagum.

"Ayahku menitipkan kunci rumah ini pada Sasuke." Setelahnya aku harus menambahkan sedikit bumbu kebohongan disini. "Soalnya tadi pagi ayahku mendadak ada urusan ke luar kota, jadi aku tidak tahu."

Nyaliku semakin menciut."Aku baru baca e-mail dari ayahku…?" Aku mengendikkan bahu berharap dengan penjelasan singkat tadi mereka semua percaya.

 _Please please please_ , kumohon percayalah. Aku beri 300 yen deh.

"KYAAA! Sasuke-kun baik banget!"

Aku cengo. Cepat sekali mereka berubah. Sedetik lalu mereka menatapku seperti anjing liar yang kelaparan sekarang berganti menjadi kelinci lucu menggemaskan.

" _S-sou dayo ne_! Sa-Sasuke-kun memang baik sekali. Ahahaha."

Perlahan-lahan aku mulai mundur.

Kemudian segera bergegas meninggalkan gerombolan itu, tidak ingin status amanku kembali berganti ke mode siaga. Saat aku berlari, aku juga berdoa. Memohon maaf pada Kami-sama, karena sebelum benar-benar menghilang, aku telah mengutuk teman masa kecilku.

.

.

.

Sedikit cuplikan kelanjutan mimpi burukku di atas.

"Berapa lama pun juga tidak apa. Oh iya Hinata, _tou-san_ akan pergi ke Macao. Tolong jaga rumah ya."

Pergi ke Macao…maksudnya aku harus menjaga rumah dan juga…SASUKE?

"HEEE?!"

"Hei, jangan berteriak begitu saat ada tamu. Tidak sopan."

Demi saus tartar yang ada di dalam kraby patty, kenapa orang tua ini bersikap biasa saja meninggalkan anak gadisnya akan tinggal bersama dengan seorang laki-laki.

" _Tou-san_ tega pergi dan meninggalkanku seorang diri?!"

Kalaupun _kuso oyaji_ tidak bilang akan pergi, aku sih setuju-setuju saja kalau Sasuke sementara tinggal disini. Meninggalkan dua remaja yang telah memasuki masa pubertas bukanlah ide yang baik.

"Seorang diri apanya? Kan ada Sasuke-kun."

" _Sasuke-SAN dayo, otou-san_!"

Orang tua ini pasti menganggap umur kami masih enam tahun. Dimana kami bergantian menginap di kamar satu sama lain. Ya ampun. Itu sepuluh tahun lalu.

Apa ayahnya tidak lihat bagaimana waktu mengubah pemikiran dan bentuk tubuh mereka?

"Jadi Hinata-chan tidak setuju kalau Sasuke tinggal disini? Hiks…hiks."

Apalagi sekarang? Kenapa telingaku mendengar suara tangisan diseberang sana. Dan kenapa juga _tou-san_ menatapku seperti itu. Mikoto-san kau sengaja kan.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Mikoto-san."

"Lalu?"

Seharusnya wanita lebih tahu kan? Bagaimana bahanyanya menaruh gadis manis seperti diriku untuk tinggal dengan bocah baru puber itu?

"Jadi kau tidak setuju, Hinata?"

Lavender tajam _tou-san_ seperti mengisyaratkan _berhenti membuat Mikoto-san menangis, kalau kau tidak setuju uang jajanmu kupotong sembilanpuluh delapan persen_. Ditambah gaya menggorok leher.

" _Ha-hai._ "

Tiga huruf yang aku ucapkan lemas. Abaikan saja kedua orang tua yang menunjukkan tarian kemenangan mereka dan juga si objek yang menjadi masalah utama. Lagipula kenapa dia diam saja, memangnya–

MEMANGNYA KAU SETUJU APA MENGINAP DI RUMAH ORANG?

Andaikan aku orang yang blak-blakan pasti aku akan bilang begitu. Nyatanya tidak.

"Ayo Hiashi-san, pesawatnya berangkat pukul delapan."

"Tunggu. _Tou-san_ langsung pergi sekarang? Bersama Mikoto-san?"

"Hahahaha. Tentu tidak berdua, ada Fugaku-san yang sudah menunggu di bandara."

"Maksudnya?"

"Karena Sasuke sedang cidera sekarang, daripada terbuang percuma makanya Fugaku-san mengajak _tou-san_ berlibur ke Macao."

Kalian dengan cuma-cuma membuang anak kalian masing-masing. Air mata imajiner mengalir deras dari kedua mataku.

"Tapi karena pihak renovasi sudah datang tadi, makanya Sasuke menginap di apartement kalian."

Jadi ini alasan sebenarnya. Bersenang-senang diatas penderitaan anak kalian. Bahkan sepertinya Fugaku-san juga ikut terlibat. _Our last hope._

Aku tahu Sasuke, kenapa kau hanya diam selama ini.

"Ayo Hiashi-san, pesawatnya akan berangkat satu jam lagi."

Kau–salah, kita sama-sama dibuang disini.

.

.

.

Aku baru menginjakkan kaki di rumah saat hari berangsur sore. Kegiatan di sekolah tadi sedikit banyak menyita waktu pulangku. Ada rapat mengenai festival budaya, membahas tema apa saja yang akan digunakan oleh tiap kelas. Sebagai perwakilan kelas a.k.a ketua kelas, aku tentu harus menghadiri rapat membosankan itu.

" _Tadaima._ "

Tentu saja tidak akan ada jawaban. Aku selalu pulang lebih dulu daripada _tou-san_ , tentu saja akan menjadi hal aneh jika ada yang menjawab salamku barusan mengingat kami hanya tinggal berdua. Lampu ruang tengah juga belum menyala, Sasuke pasti belum pulang mengingat aku yang membawa kunci rumah.

" _Okaeri._ "

"AAAAH!"

Aku berteriak. Jantugku cenat-cenut seperti sedang jatuh cinta sekarang. Mendapati sosok hitam tengah bergelung nyaman di sofa ruang tengahku.

"Berisik sekali sih. Hoam~"

Klik

Saat lampu menyala, jantungku yang berdetak cepat seketika normal. Sosok misterius yang kusangka hantu ternyata hanyalah Sasuke. Huh. Untung saja anggapanku salah, kalau tidak–

 _Wait a second_

Sasuke ada di rumahku sekarang, padahal aku yang–

"Kenapa kau bisa masuk?!"

"Kunci cadangan."

Aku tidak pernah dengar kalau punya kunci cadangan.

"Hiashi-san yang memberiku."

Kalau _tou-san_ punya kunci itu, kenapa selama ini kami selalu berebut.

"Mana kutahu."

Oi, berhenti membaca pikiranku.

"Kalau kau pulang dulu, seharusnya nyalakan lampunya."

Lavenderku memperhatikan kesekeliling untuk mendapati bagaimana kondisi ruang tengah rumahku sekarang. Kaos kaki yang tergelak di atas TV, blazer yang dilempar asal hingga berada di dekat pintu kamar mandi, dan apa itu? Makanan ringan yang bercecer di meja dan juga di sofa. Aku baru saja membersihkannya kemarin. Dan juga itu keripik kentang yang aku simpan untuk aku makan sambil belajar.

Kau memang sengaja tidak menyalakan lampu rupanya.

"Sasuke apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?" Aku menunjuki setiap benda yang tidak pada tempatnya itu.

"Tanganku sakit jadi–"

"Jadi tidak ada hubungannya!"

Aargh! Kami-sama, berikan aku kesabar–bukan, kekuatan untuk setidaknya menjitak pantat ayamnya.

Pluk

Aku ikut menoleh saat Sasuke melempar sesuatu. Suara kaleng minuman yang dilempar asal, berada tidak jauh dari tempat sampah. Kau pikir Midorima, yang bisa memasukkan bola basket dari berbagai sudut lapangan. Tapi sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menertawai kemelesatan kaleng soda itu, melainkan.

"Berhenti membuang kotoran sembarangan, ayam jantan!"

Berteriak lagi memperingati Sasuke yang seenaknya mengotori kembali ruangan di rumahku. Apalagi minuman itu tidak diminum sampai habis, sehingga beberapa tetes mengotori lantai kayu.

"Jangan terlalu kaku, _clean freak_."

 _That's it._

Dia tahu kata kuncinya. Segera aku berjalan kearah dapur, mencari segala sesesuatu yang bisa dengan cepat menghilangkan kesadarannya.

Bwahahahaha, mati kau ayam hitam.

 _Hinata-chan, Sasuke no koto tanomimasu ne._

Mikoto-san! Kenapa kau muncul di saat seperti ini?!

Sasuke yang terlihat waspada segera mendudukkan diri. Takut dengan apa yang akan aku lakukan padanya.

"Kau mau apa dengan pisau itu, Hinata?"

 _Tenang saja Mikoto-san, Hinata pasti menjaga Sasuke._

MENUSUK-NUSUK JANTUNGMU DENGAN PISAU SUPAYA KEKESALANKU HILANG, KEMUDIAN MENCINCANG TUBUHMU KECIL-KECIL.

Kalau mau jujur jawabanku akan seperti itu. Dengan kesabaran yang entah aku dapat dari siapa, aku menghela nafas sekarang. Menahan luapan emosi yang entah kenapa aku bisa kutahan.

"Memasak makan malam." Dan tersenyum semanis mungkin, sampai menunjukkan gigi putihku.

"Oh. Jangan lupa masukkan banyak tomat pada bagianku."

Jangankan tomat, aku akan memasakmu sekalian.

Aku menggeleng pelan, menghilangkan pikiran jahat yang akan meracuni otak polosku.

"T-tentu."

 _Ladys_.

Kalau kalian tahu bagaimana sifat asli _ouji-sama_ yang kalian puja selama ini, apa kalian masih yakin untuk tetap mencintainya?

Kalau aku, tentu saja tidak.

.

.

.

KRIET

Saat aku menoleh, Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Memakai piyama biru kebesaran milik ayahku.

"Ada apa?"

Aku masih sedikit kesal masalah sore tadi, jadi aku punggungi saja dia. Kembali pada pekerjaan rumah yang baru selesai setengah. Karena tidak ada jawaban aku kembali menoleh dan mendapati.

"Kenapa kau lagi-lagi tidur dikasurku?!"

Sasuke telah tiduran di kasur empukku. Dengan selimut yang menutupi sampai bagian bawah dagunya.

 _Sleeping beauty_? Bukan. Lebih tepatnya _deathly beauty._

Aku tarik kaki panjangnya, dengan semua chakra yang aku miliki tubuh itu hanya bergeser beberapa senti saja. Bahkan aku sampai memakai jurus _juuho soushiken_.

"Aku sudah membiarkanmu tidur disini semalam, jadi jangan harap kali ini aku mengijinkanmu. Lagipula aku juga sudah menyiapkan futonmu."

Di apartementku hanya ada dua kamar. Kamar ini–milikku, dan juga milik _tou-san_. Sayang seribu sayang, dengan kurangnya kepekaan perasaan, ayahku malah mengunci kamar miliknya. Membuat Sasuke yang manjanya minta ampun–tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak di kasur–mengendap-endap ke kamarku.

Aku tidak akan menyerah sampai Sasuke pergi dari kamarku. Ya ampun, seharusnya aku mengunci kamarku tadi.

Kenapa tidak berhasil sama sekali? Dan juga, kenapa dia sama sekali tidak terganggu?

Aku tahu Sasuke, mana mungkin kau bisa tidur setelah mendapat serangan dariku ini. Kau tahu, wajah tanpa dosa yang kau tunjukkan sekarang malah semakin membuat darahku mendidih.

Gigiku gemerletuk, saat Sasuke menggeliat meregangkan tubuhnya.

Kau bahkan tidak melakukan apapun hari ini, jadi yang seharusnya tidur menggeliat di kasur ini adalah…AKU.

"Sasuke!"

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Oi, ayam jantan!"

"Ck. Berisik."

Tubuhku yang tanpa ada persiapan apapun jatuh terjembab akibat tarikan tangan Sasuke. Menindih tubuh lebih besar miliknya, hingga kami membentuk tanda _plus_ sekarang. Seharusnya setelah membaca banyak _shoujo_ manga, aku harusnya tahu _event_ apa saja yang bakal terjadi jika tinggal satu atap dengan _ikemen_.

Segera saja aku bangkit. Jika terlalu banyak melakukan skinsip dengan pemuda ini, aku takut jantungku tidak kuat. Sebaiknya aku segera pergi ke kamar mandi sekarang. Mengguyurkan air dingin pada kepalaku. Mungkin dengan itu aku bisa sedikit menahan nafsuku–

Nafsu membunuh lebih tepatnya.

.

.

.

Jika penasaran dimana aku tidur, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tidur di futon. Tapi tidak di ruang tengah, aku membawa futon besar itu ke kamarku. Jaga-jaga kalau ayam jantan itu mengotori kamarku dengan kotorannya.

.

.

.

"Hinata tiga hari ini aku lihat kau sangat lesu. Ada apa?"

Hinata menoleh untuk menunjukkan bagaimana wajahnya sekarang.

"Wah. Ehe–sepertinya tidak baik." Sakura _sweatdrop_. Dari jaraknya sekarang gadis _buble gum_ itu bisa melihat ada lingkar hitam tipis di bagian bawah mata Hinata.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa cerita padaku kok."

Dan dari jaraknya sekarang Sakura melihat sahabatnya ini seperti akan menangis sekarang.

"Sakura-san, dngtyeogyqbvfjmr, fkoovndyyabkcohejhbc."

Sakura malah tambah _sweatdrop_. Ia tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataannya. Sedang Hinata malah kembali melanjutkan kalimat _absurb_ -nya.

"Bicara yang benar supaya aku mengerti, Hina–"

"Hinata." Sakura menoleh antusias. Ia tahu siapa pemilik suara berat ini, siapa lagi jika bukan Sasuke. Oh, beserta penggemarnya yang ada di belakang.

Mata emerald Sakura menatap sahabatnya yang berdiri sempoyongan seperti orang mabuk, menghampiri Sasuke yang berdiri di pintu kelas. Sasuke datang hanya untuk memberikan kaleng minuman berwarna coklat pekat pada Hinata. Setelahnya pemuda tampan itu melenggang pergi begitu saja, dengan diikuti beberapa orang dibelakangnya.

"Beruntungnya. Sasuke-kun memeberimu kopi." Siapa yang diberi siapa yang bahagia. Pipi Sakura memerah karena membayangkan jika dia yang diberi kaleng itu. Berbanding terbalik dengan Hinata.

"Kau mau?"

"Tidak, kopi itu kan buat–KENAPA DIBUANG?!"

Clentang.

Hinata dengan spontan membuang kopi itu keluar jendela.

"Katanya tidak mau."

 _Itu kan cuma formalitas saja, Hinata. Lagipula kenapa kau dengan mudah membuangnya begitu saja._

Sakura menangis dalam hati. Masa iya dia menerima minuman itu, padahal terlihat jelas jika Hinata lebih membutuhkannya. Kalau barang-barang pemberian dari Sasuke, Sakura sudah koleksi banyak. Itu semua milik Hinata yang ia berikan pada Sakura.

Kadang Sakura heran dengan sikap Hinata. Banyak siswi di sekolah ini–termasuk dirinya–sangat amat ingin untuk berdekatan dengan Sasuke. Sebagian malah mengincar posisi Hinata. Tapi dari sekian banyak perempuan di sekolah yang mengajak _ikemen_ itu bicara, hanya perkataan Hinatalah yang didengar baik oleh Sasuke malah ditanggapi panjang lebar.

Sakura pikir itu cinta. Sudah berkali-kali Sakura mengatakan pada Hinata, kemungkinan Sasuke menyukainya. Dan berkali-kali pula Hinata membantah, mengatakan mereka hanya teman masa kecil atau berbagai penyangkalan lainnya.

Dasar tidak peka.

Sakura menghela nafas sambil tersenyum menatap sahabatnya. Sebagai salah satu _member_ fanclub Sasuke, Sakura tahu betul perhatian yang Sasuke berikan pada Hinata bukan semata-mata perhatian seorang teman, namun lebih.

" _KORRAAA_! HYUUUGA! Jangan buang sampah sembarangan!"

Jika tidak melihat Hinata yang kabur karena mendengar teriakan si tiger-Anko, Sakura mugkin akan bertanya bagaimana perasaan Hinata pada Sasuke.

.

.

.

Setelah lari dari kejaran Anko- _sensei_ , aku beristirahat di pojokan tangga. Nafasku masih tersengal-sengal akibat berlari mencari tempat persembunyian. Tubuhku melorot bersandar pada dinding, rasa kantuk menyerang sekarang. Hampir semalam suntuk aku terjaga. Menemani Sasuke yang katanya insomnia bermain PS yang entah kenapa bisa berada di rumahku. Begadang sampai jam 2 pagi dan setelahnya kedua mataku tidak bisa tertutup.

"Ada apa memanggilku kesini?"

Aku tersentak. Tidak menyangka akan bertemu Sasuke di tempat seperti ini. Namun dari nada bicaranya, Sasuke sedang berbicara pada seseorang. Tidak pernah sekalipun Sasuke bicara padanku dengan intonasi seperti ini, meskipun datar aku bisa merasakan Sasuke tidak suka dengan lawan bicaranya sekarang.

"Kau tahu maksudku, Sasuke."

Aku semakin menajamkan telingaku. Bukannya aku ingin menguping, mengingat dua orang itu berdiri menghadang jalan keluar membuatku terjebak disini sekarang. Mana mau aku merusak momen seseorang saat sedang menyatakan perasaannya. Ya, sangat mudah ditebak, akan sangat rugi jika berhasil memojokkan Sasuke tanpa menembak.

"Kalau ini menyangkut perasaanmu aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

Tuh kan. Benar dugaanku.

"Kenapa?"

Aku ikut penasaran. Sebenarnya kenapa sih temanku ini selalu menolak berpuluh-puluh gadis yang menyatakan perasaan padanya. Kalau soal wajah, aku pernah membantu teman satu kelasku dulu. Cantik. Gadis tercantik di angkatan malah. Ino namanya. Tapi dengan gampangnya Sasuke menolak tawaran kencan itu.

Laki-laki bodoh.

Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke gay?

Aku menggeleng kepalaku cepat, menghilangkan pikiran gila barusan. Tidak mungkin Sasuke gay, dia pernah suka dengan perempuan dulu. Mama tahu sendiri.

"Aku menyukai orang lain."

Sasuke, sebaiknya kau menggunakan kata gadis daripada orang. Kalau orang kan maknanya luas. Bisa perempuan dan juga…laki-laki. Jangan ambigu begitu.

"Siapa?"

Ya ampun, _nee-san._ Kalau kau memaksa seperti itu, mana mau Sasuke denganmu. Dia bukan tipe orang yang suka dikekang.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

Siapapun itu, aku yakin dia orang yang hebat. Bisa membuat Sasuke tidak berpaling kepada orang lain.

Tunggu.

Jika orang itu tidak bisa membuat Sasuke berpaling, jangan-jangan dia–

Kurenai- _sensei/_ "Apa Hyuuga Hinata?"

 _Chigau yo, nee-san._

 _Are?_ Kenapa namaku?

Tidak mungkin Sasuke-mu menyukai teman masa kecilnya.

"Mungkin."

Sa-su-ke-kun. Berhenti menggunakan teman masa kecilmu ini sebagai _option_ bantuanmu. Kau membuatnya dalam masalah setelah ini. Kumohon jangan teruskan. _Nee-san,_ jangan percaya dengan perkataannya. Dia hanya sedang tidak mau terlibat dalam sebuah hubungan, itu saja.

"Keluarlah, Hinata."

Eh?

Oi, Sasuke jangan menyebut namaku sekarang. Nanti saja setelah gadis itu pergi.

"Dia sudah pergi."

Aku mendongak, kepalaku aku putar ke kanan dan ke kiri. Benar katanya, gadis itu sudah pergi.

 _Clear._

"Kenapa kau bisa disitu? Menguping, eh?"

"T-tentu saja tidak." Bibirku mengerucut, aku palingkan wajahku. Kebiasaan saat aku sedang berbohong. Sasuke mendengus, sejurus kemudian tersenyum miring.

"Benarkah?"

Hmp. Baiklah aku menyerah. "Salah kalian berdiri disini, aku kan jadi tidak bisa keluar."

"Alasan."

Aku sudah jujur Sasuke. Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku kurang bisa berbohong.

" _Hai, hai._ Aku percaya. Maaf sudah menghalangi jalanmu."

 _Apology accepted._

 _"Kaeru zo."_

"Oi, seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Itu rumahku tahu."

.

.

.

"Kau sudah punya pacar, Hinata?" Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas bahasa kala Sasuke bertanya hal ini. Pena ditanganku langsung tergelincir dari tanganku, menggeilinding di bawah meja. Aku buka tirai jendela kamarku, melihat apa ada bencana yang terjadi di luar. Nyatanya tidak ada apa-apa.

Lalu,

KENAPA DIA BERKATA SEPERTI ITU?!

Meledek ya. Tentu saja aku paham maksudnya. Sebagai seorang _lady_ , tentu aku harus dijawab dengan kepala dingin.

"Me-memangnya kenapa?" Kadang dalam percobaan pertama gagal masih ditolelir kok.

Bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah menunjukkan senyum meremehkan padaku. Apalagi sekarang aku mendengar suara kekehannya.

"Kau sendiri, memangnya kau punya?" Pelajaran pertama, jangan mau kalah dalam berdebat. Siapapun itu. Termasuk dengan _little_ Einstein disampingnya.

"Tidak sepertimu, aku pernah punya." Dengan tampang mengesalkan, Sasuke sedikit mengangkat dagunya. Membuatku semakin ingin menyeretnya keluar.

"Ya, ya. Terserah." Aku pungut kembali pena pemberian _tou-san_ yang tadi terjatuh.

"Kalau orang yang kausuka, apa kau punya?"

DUAKK

Bisa kupastikan kepalaku akan membenjol nanti. "Auch." Kuusap berkali-kali bagian kepalaku yang membentur meja.

"Be-berhentilah menanyakan hal aneh!" Meski kepala bagian belakangku yang membentur meja, malah wajahku yang memerah sekarang.

"Terlihat sekali ada orang yang kau taksir."

" _Ba-baka ie._ "

"Siapa?"

Sasuke mendekat kearahku. Semakin cepat saat aku berusaha mundur. Wajahnya kini hanya berjarak limabelas senti dariku.

"Apa seseorang yang kukenal?" Kalau tadi wajahku merah, sekarang merah pekat. Mendapati pertanyaannya tepat sasaran. Aku hanya bungkam, keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisku. Kini kedua tangan Sasuke mengurungku.

"Katakan padaku siapa?"

Berhenti menekanku Sasuke. Aku tidak akan mengatakan siapa orang yang kusuka, sebelum aku mengatakan pada orangnya lebih dulu. Apa aku harus bilang begitu pada Sasuke?

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." Aku meronta, berusaha terlepas. Tidak enak juga berdekatan seperti ini. Apalagi disini hanya ada kami berdua. Kalau keblabasan kan tidak ada orang yang menghentikan.

"Apa itu Kiba? Atau Toneri?" Tidak mendekati sama sekali. Tebaklah terus, mungkin kau akan tahu. Clue-nya semua orang di sekolah mengenalnya. Tapi aku tidak akan bilang keras-keras.

Aku cuma menggeleng.

"Memangnya kenapa kau tanya seperti itu? Hargailah privasi temanmu." Aku saja membiarkan dia menginjakkan kaki di tanah suci bernama kamarku, lagipula aku juga tidak mengungkit siapa orang yang disukainya.

"Jadi biarkan aku mengerjakan tugasku sekarang." Ampun deh, tugasku menumpuk banyak. "Dan kau kembali lagi tidur dikasurku sambil baca majalah atau apapun itu." Sejak disini aku tidak lihat dia memegang buku sama sekali. Dia punya banyak sekali waktu luang.

Mengabaikan kedua tangan Sasuke yang masih tetap pada posisinya, aku kembali mengerjakan tugasku. Sebelum perkataan Sasuke membuatku kembali menghadapnya.

"Kalau aku tadi mengatakan yang sebenarnya, apa kau akan menyukaiku?"

He? Apa dia bicara yang tadi siang? Hei, jangan bercanda. Kalau sudah seperti ini candaanmu tidak lucu ayam jantan.

"Berhentilah bercanda, Sasuke."

"Aku tidak bercanda. Apa kau akan menyukaiku?" Sasuke kembali mengulang pertanyaannya, kali ini lebih tegas.

"Dengar Sasuke, kita sudah mengenal sejak lama." Sepuluh tahun, atau bahkan lebih. "Akan sangat aneh kalau nyatanya kita–um, pacaran mungkin. Lagipula aku sudah menganggapmu seperti keluargaku sendiri." Adik lebih tepatnya. Walaupun kau yang lebih tua.

"Begitu jawabanmu?" Kurang lebih begitu.

Aku mengangguk.

" _Wakatta._ "

Setelahnya aku melihat Sasuke melenggang pergi, meninggalkan handphonenya yang tidak aku tahu tertutupi selimut biruku.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_Aku langsung terpana pada senyum menawannya, senyum lebar yang hampir menunjukkan semua giginya yang tertata rapi. Kemudian pada punggung tegapnya. Rambutnya yang bergoyang diterpa angin mengakibatkan rona merah menghiasi kedua pipiku. Sifatnya yang ramah pada setiap orang yang baru ditemuinya malah semakin membuatku tak bisa berpaling._

 _Kami-sama. Terima kasih telah mempertemukanku dengannya. Diusiaku yang baru menginjak limabelas, aku mengerti perasaan yang gadis lain rasakan, perasaan aneh yang disebut jatuh cinta._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TONARI NO IKEMEN-KUN**

 **Tokoh yang saya pakai milik Kishimoto Masashi-sensei, saya cuma pinjem doang**

 **Warning: typo, alur cepet, dan masih banyak lainnya**

 **Just normal high-school romance**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku hanya bisa mondar-mandir dengan cemas. Jam dinding di ruang tengah telah menunjuk pada angka sepuluh, ditambah dengan hujan lebat yang mengguyur malah semakin menambah rasa khawatirku. Setelah kejadian tadi, Sasuke pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan handphone dan juga dompet miliknya.

Bagaimana kalau Sasuke diculik tante-tante girang atau diserang preman-preman jalanan yang mengambil kesempatan karena melihat tangannya yang terluka?

Membayangkan tubuh Sasuke yang diraba-raba oleh bibi tua yang haus akan anak muda atau tubuhnya yang babak belur semakin membuat pikiranku kalut. Aku sangat percaya Sasuke itu bocah genius dengan IQ tinggi, jadi meskipun kedua pikiran burukku tadi akan terjadi, Sasuke pasti bisa mencari jalan keluar. Tapi tetap saja, perasaanku tetap tidak enak.

Jadi kuputuskan didetik ini juga, aku berlari menuju kamarku. Menyambar jaket dan juga handphone milik Sasuke. Kemudian menuju rak yang berada di dekat pintu masuk, mengambil jas hujan dan payung. Tidak lupa dengan kantong plastik berisikan jaket milik Sasuke. Mungkin aku juga harus membawa sepatu boot milik tou-san juga. Sebelum meninggalkan gedung apartement, aku pastikan keadaan rumahku dalam keadaan terkunci.

.

.

.

Naruto bukanlah orang yang peka dalam urusan cinta. Berkali-kali didekati perempuan malah ditanggapi biasa oleh Naruto, menganggap mereka hanya mengajakknya mengobrol atau hanya sekedar berteman. Namun saat melihat teman dengan gaya rambut anehnya ini, Naruto langsung tahu Sasuke tengah menghadapi masalah. Masalah cinta kurang lebihnya.

"Ada gadis yang menolakmu?" Naruto memancing, ingin tahu reaksi seperti apa yang akan Sasuke tampilkan. Meskipun Naruto tahu, hanya gadis itulah yang bisa membuat Sasuke menampilkan raut wajah seperti ini. Sasuke tidak menjawab. Namun dari diamnya Sasuke, Naruto malah mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Apa lagi sekarang? Dia benar-benar menolakmu?" Meskipun tanpa menoleh, Naruto bisa menebak Sasuke tengah merengut sekarang.

"Hn." Naruto terbahak. Menepuk lututnya berkali-kali sebagai pelampiasan. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang menolak pesona Uchiha Sasuke.

"Salahmu sendiri, kau terlalu lama. Seharusnya kau langsung mendekatinya, bukannya malah pura-pura berkencan dengan–dengan siapa?"

"Karin." Sasuke menjawab ogah-ogahan. Tangannya masih saja bergerak dengan lincah memainkan stik PS.

"Benar, Karin. Bukannya cemburu, dia malah biasa saja." Tubuh Naruto bergerak ke kanan, seolah dengan gerakan itu ninja yang ia mainkan juga akan ikut bergerak ke kanan. "Alasannya?"

"Hn?"

"Alasan dia menolakmu."

"Ya begitulah." Sasuke sangat malas membahas kisah cintanya yang kandas, berhubung ia tidak tahu harus pergi kemana ia dengan spontan mengarahkan kakinya ke kediaman Namikaze. Memutuskan untuk menginap satu malam di kamar Naruto.

"Begitu bagaimana?" Ingat Naruto yang tidak peka, beginilah jadinya. Bukannya menghibur, Naruto malah mengorek luka baru di hati Sasuke.

Tidak ingin Naruto mengusirnya, Sasuke sudah menyiapkan jawaban pertanyaan Naruto sebelum benda persegi panjang berwarna orange yang terletak diantara keduanya bergetar. Naruto dengan segera mem _pause_ game yang mereka mainkan.

" _Teme_ , kau menelponku." Iris birunya langsung ia alihkan pada oniks, meminta solusi. Sasuke hanya angkat bahu tidak perduli. Kemudian kembali memainkan gamenya lagi.

 _Piip_

" _Moshi-moshi_." Naruto lebih memilih mengangkat rupanya.

"Ah, Hinata. Ada apa?" Sepertinya Naruto mulai memerankan tokoh _innocent_ sekarang.

"Sasuke?" Naruto menoleh lagi, meminta jawaban apakah ia harus memberitahukan keberadaannya atau tidak. Namun Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto sekilas. Seolah mengatakan Naruto untuk menentukan sendiri, memberi tahu Hinata atau tidak.

"Dia tidak ada disini." Meskipun terkesan tak acuh, telinga Sasuke tetap dalam mode siaga. Mendengarkan dengan seksama percakapan antara keduanya.

"Tempat yang biasa dia kunjungi? Mungkin _game center_ atau café yang ada di dekat perpustakaan kota."

"Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Hee?! Sasuke tidak pulang? Kenapa bisa?"

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah, aku akan mencoba menghubungi yang lainnya." Bola mata Sasuke sedikit bergeser, melirik Naruto. Apa mungkin Hinata mengatakan kalau dia kabur setelah mendapat penolakan darinya.

"Baik. Kalau dia kemari aku akan bicara padanya untuk segera pulang. Sama-sama, Hinata. Selamat malam." Naruto menjauhkan smartphone dari telinganya. Menyentuh layar untuk mengakhiri sambungan telepon.

"Begitu katanya." Naruto menghadap Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tetap tidak peduli, ia terus saja bermain.

"Hinata sangat khawatir kau tidak pulang." Naruto tahu, Sasuke hanya pura-pura sibuk dengan permainannya, hampir lima tahun bersahabat membuat Naruto hapal dengan peringainya.

"Sasuke." Sangat jarang Naruto memanggil namanya, jika bukan dalam keadaan serius Naruto akan memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan kesayangannya. Naruto bersungguh-sungguh, meminta Sasuke untuk mendengar perkataannya. Atau setiadaknya mendapat perhatian.

"Pulanglah. Hinata khawatir." Pundak Sasuke ditepuk pelan.

"Dia hanya mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri."

"Maksudnya?"

"Ibuku dan ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk menjagaku. Cih, seperti aku anak kecil saja." Naruto menghela nafas.

"Kalau kau tinggal sendiri aku pastikan tiga hari ini kau tidak meminum obatmu, jangankan obat, makan saja pasti tidak teratur." Memang selama tiga hari tinggal bersama Hinata, kadar gizi Sasuke selalu terjaga. Hinata selalu memasakkan sesuatu untuk Sasuke meskipun itu hanya lauk sederhana seperti telur goreng. Memaksanya untuk meminum obat secara teratur, membangunkannya tiap pagi, atau yang paling penting Sasuke tahu Hinata selalu mengalah padanya.

"Aku tahu kau sengaja melukai tanganmu agar bisa tinggal bersama Hinata." Sasuke mendelik. Tidak tahu jika teman pirangnya ini menyadari alasan dibalik tangannya yang cidera.

"Akan sangat aneh Sasuke yang jago main basket terluka saat mendribel bola." Naruto tersenyum menang, untuk pertama kali ia menang berdebat dengan Sasuke.

"Hanya karena alasan sepele, melihat seorang gadis berambut indigo di luar lapangan tengah asyik berbincang dengan bocah dari kelas sebelah." Mendengar perkataan Naruto membuat Sasuke menggenggam erat stik di tangannya.

Memang itulah alasan dibalik tangan kirinya yang cidera. Minggu lalu dengan sengaja Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri saat tengah berlatih basket. Membuat salah satu tangannya didera rasa nyeri berkepanjangan. Bahkan beberapa hari tangan kirinya membengkak dan berwarna keunguan.

Mulanya ia senang mengetahui ia akan menghabiskan seminggu masa pemulihannya tinggal bersama dengan Hinata, menggodanya habis-habisan selama tiga hari ini. Melihat raut wajah masam yang ditujukan pada dirinya, bahkan sampai bagian paling menarik, tidur satu ranjang bersama orang yang disukainya. Namun pengorbanan yang ia lakukan tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali. Secara tidak langsung ia ditolak mentah-mentah oleh gadis yang dia taksir diam-diam.

"Jadi kembalilah." Sasuke semakin goyah, ia tahu atau bahkan sangat tahu Hinata akan mengkhawatirkan dirinya. "Hinata bahkan sampai pergi mencarimu." Meskipun Hinata tidak bilang jika ia pergi mencari Sasuke, telinga Naruto terlalu tajam untuk tidak mendengar suara hujan yang menjadi _backsound_ percakapan antara dirinya dan Hinata tadi.

Onyx dimata Sasuke membola. Dipikiran awalnya, Sasuke pikir Hinata hanya menunggu di dalam rumah bukannya pergi menembus derasnya hujan untuk mencari sosok ayam jantan yang selama ini mengganggu harinya. Tanpa menunggu, Sasuke langsung membanting benda hitam ditangannya. Berdiri tergesa meninggalkan kamar yang rencananya akan ia tinggali untuk malam ini.

.

.

.

Mengabaikan rasa dingin yang menembus kulitnya, Hinata berjalan tergesa menuju tempat yang dimaksud Naruto. Sebuah cafe yang berada tidak jauh dari perpustakaan kota. Hinata sudah berkeliling disekitar _game center_ tadi dan tidak mendapati batang hidung mancung Sasuke. Oleh karena itu, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat terakhir yang memiliki kemungkinan keberadaan Sasuke di dalamnya.

Jalanan tentu sangat sepi, mengingat hari sudah malam dan hujan mengguyur deras. Membuat Hinata tidak perlu harus berdesak-desakan di trotoar. Limabelas menit waktu yang ditempuh Hinata untuk sampai, namun lavendernya disuguhi suasana cafe yang gelap gulita, pertanda jika cafe itu sudah tutup. Hinata mendesah kecewa, mungkin ia terlalu lama berputar-putar disekitar _game center_ tadi. Jika seperti ini, ia harus kembali berpikir tempat mana yang kemungkinan akan Sasuke datangi.

Saat Hinata akan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, mata bulannya menangkap siluet hitam yang sangat dihapalnya. Berdiri mematung sekitar duabelas meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Hinata hendak berlari mendekatinya jika orang yang selama ini ia cari malah berlari ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, huh?!" Hinata menelan ludahnya. Suara nyaringnya seolah dapat menembus suara derasnya hujan.

"S-Sasuke." Mulut Hinata seolah bungkam. Tidak pernah Sasuke berteriak sekeras ini padanya. Bahkan kalimat yang sudah ia siapkan jika bertemu dengan Sasuke seolah menguap akibat tatapan tajam itu.

"Kenapa mencariku?" Setelah berteriak, nada dingin yang Hinata tangkap. "Bukannya kau tambah senang jika aku tidak kembali?"

"Bukan seperti itu."

"Lalu apa?!" Sasuke kembali berteriak, ia sangat kesal sekarang. Namun sesaat ia tersadar, dia bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi Hinata. Dirinya hanyalah seorang yang telah Hinata kenal sedari kecil, bukan keluarga ataupun kekasih. Tapi saat mendengar Naruto mengatakan Hinata mencarinya, membuat Sasuke hilang akal. Pergi begitu saja dari rumah Naruto dan berlari sekuat tenaga untuk sampai ke tempat ini. Mengabaikan tubuhnya yang basah kuyub akibat derasnya air hujan.

"Aku khawatir padamu Sasuke." Kalau hal ini, Sasuke sudah dengar banyak dari Naruto, namun mendengar Hinata mengucapkan langsung padanya membuat amarah Sasuke yang entah apa penyebabnya menguap seketika.

"Kau pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan ponsel dan juga dompetmu." Hinata mengeratkan genggaman pada gagang payungnya. "Kau juga tidak membawa kunci rumah."

"Lalu kau mencariku?" Hinata mengangguk, sebagai buktinya payung transparan itu bergerak naik turun.

Sasuke seketika sadar apa alasannya membentak Hinata tadi. Rasa khawatir yang juga mendera dirinya karena Hinata mencarinya di malam hari ditambah dinginnya suhu saat ini akibat hujan.

"Kau dari mana saja?"

" _Doko ni mo._ "

" _Uso_." Hinata tentu sadar akan penampilan Sasuke saat ini, pakaian yang sama seperti sore tadi. Bedanya, kaos merah itu tampak sangat basah akibat tetesan air. Hal ini semakin membuat rasa khawatir Hinata semakin bertambah.

"Hinata soal pembicaraan tadi–" Kalimat Sasuke terpotong akibat melihat ungu pucat yang sekarang mengarah padanya. Tatapannya seolah hanya terfokus pada wajahnya. Tubuh Hinata yang memang lebih pendek dari tubuhnya membuat Sasuke harus menunduk untuk semakin mendekat. Nafas Sasuke seolah terhenti saat tangan kanan Hinata menyentuh pelan pipinya, berangsur-angsur kebawah menuju bibir atasnya. Mengusapnya pelan.

"Sasuke–" Hinata sedikit berjinjit untuk ikut mengeliminasi jarak mereka. Entah kenapa Sasuke malah sedikit menutup matanya ketika nafas hangat menerpa kulit wajahnya. Semakin dekat jarak mereka hingga Sasuke kini memiringkan kepalanya. Sedikit lagi hingga dua bibir itu saling bersentuhan, jika saja–

"Ingusmu keluar banyak." Jika saja Hinata tidak mengelap bagian bawah hidung pemuda jabrik itu.

Membuat Sasuke langsung menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Dan langsung menoleh kesamping untuk memutar bola matanya bosan. Selalu saja moodnya rusak akibat perbuatan Hinata. Kadang ia bertanya, gadis pendek ini tidak peka atau memang seperti inilah kelakuannya jika bersamanya.

"Ah! Tubuhmu basah, kau pasti sangat kedinginan. Pegang."

Sasuke semakin jengah saat Hinata mengobrak-abrik tas plastiknya hanya untuk menemukan sekotak tissue dan handuk. Tidak lupa sekarang gagang payung itu berpindah pada tangan kanan Sasuke. Memayungi tubuh keduanya.

"Kau akan masuk angin kalau bajumu basah seperti ini." Mulailah sesi ibu-ibu versi Hinata. Tangan Hinata mengusap rambut jabrik Sasuke keras dengan handuk, seolah dengan cara itu rambut mencuatnya lekas kering. Tidak lupa tissue yang menempel disetiap sisi wajahnya, lalu masih dengan handuk yang bertengger di bahu Sasuke, Hinata mengeluarkan sesuatu lagi dari kantung plastiknya.

"Termos hangat."

Bahkan suaranya terdengar seperti robot kucing biru tanpa telinga sekarang. "Dengan termos hangat setidaknya sedikit membuat kulit dinginmu menjadi sedikit hangat, jangan lupa dengan sesuatu di dalamnya. Coklat hangat kesukaanku." Ditambah dengan penjelasan panjang lebar tentang apa kegunaan ia membawa benda berwarna silver itu. Sasuke bergumam dalam hati, menyalahkan isi termos yang dibawa Hinata. Seharusnya dalam keadaan seperti ini Hinata membawa matcha yang merupakan minuman kesukaannya, bukannya malah coklat hangat.

Sasuke biarkan Hinata terus berceloteh tentang apa saja yang ia bawa. Dan juga membiarkan barang yang dibawa gadis itu menempel pada seluruh tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Sarapan pagi ini terasa amat canggung. Sasuke yang biasanya berulah mendadak menjadi tenang kali ini. Dalam sarapan mereka kemarin-kemarin, pasti ada saja yang Sasuke keluhkan tentang masakannya. Yang kurang asinlah, kurang matanglah, atau sebagainya. Mengatakan tidak mau makan kalau rasanya amburadul–tidak jelas. Namun meski begitu, Hinata selalu mendapati mangkuk nasi dan piring lauk Sasuke kosong tak berisi. Diam-diam Hinata tersenyum, sifat Sasuke yang sedikit _tsundere_ tidak terlalu cocok dengan tampangnya.

" _Warukatta na. Kinou_." Lamunan Hinata langsung buyar mendengar permintaan maaf dari Sasuke. Walaupun singkat, Hinata tahu Sasuke tulus mengucapkannya.

Hinata menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Tidak ada yang harus dimaafkan tentang kejadian kemarin. Kalau empat hari yang lalu ada. Banyak malah.

" _Iie_. Aku juga minta maaf." Tentang berpikir untuk mengutuk dan mencincangmu tempo dulu, batin Hinata dalam hati. Dan juga tentang kemarin.

"Lupakan apa yang aku katakan. Anggap aku tidak pernah bilang begitu."

"Hm." Hinata mengangguk kaku. Mana bisa gadis itu menganggap Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakan bagaimana perasaannya padanya. Pernyataan yang butuh waktu agak lama sehingga Hinata sadar tentang perasaan Sasuke.

Setelahnya mereka kembali diam. Kembali berkutat pada sarapan mereka masing-masing. Seolah saling menghindari topik pembicaraan tentang kejadian kemarin.

"Bagaimana?" Canggung, Hinata harus mengalihkan suasana ini.

"Hn?" Bagus, Sasuke terlihat berpatisipasi dalam pengalihannya.

"Rasa masakannya."

"Seperti biasa, tidak buruk." Keduanya saling pandang. Sasuke yang baru sadar dengan perkataannya dan Hinata yang baru sadar dengan maksudnya. Secepat kilat mereka berdua mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah berlawanan. Entah kenapa, Hinata ikut-ikutan Sasuke yang menoleh kesamping, melirik sekilas dan mendapati ada sedikit rona merah tipis pada wajah pemuda itu. Dan mau tidak mau Hinata juga sedikit merona akibatnya.

" _Kanchigai shinaide_ , hanya...um...hanya nasinya yang rasanya lumayan."

Keluar sudah sifat malu-malu kucing Sasuke. Sifat yang Hinata anggap _tsundere_ akut itu hanya Sasuke perlihatkan padanya saja. Membuat bibir Hinata sedikit berkedut, kalau enak bilang saja tidak usah sok seperti itu.

" _Ja,_ tidak usah makan lauknya kalau begitu!" Hinata menarik piring lauk milik Sasuke, memakan semua sosis dan juga _tamagoyaki_ dengan satu kali suapan.

"Oi, Hinata. Kenapa kau memakan semuanya?!" Sasuke berdiri, mencegah sosis terakhir di piringnya masuk ke dalam mulut gadis itu.

"Khatanyha kkau shuka nashinya sazza." Dengan mulut yang penuh dengan lauk, Hinata memaksa untuk bicara. Membuatnya terlihat lucu dengan pipinya yang menggelembung dan matanya yang menyipit.

"Mana ada sarapan hanya dengan nasi saja. Ck, kau ini. Berikan lauk punyamu." Meskipun lauk milik Hinata tinggal separuh, setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali. Namun saat Sasuke hendak menarik piring milik Hinata, ada barikade berupa dua tangan yang menghalangi Sasuke.

"Langkahi mayatku dulu, Uchiha." Di mata Sasuke, tampilan wajah Hinata tak lebih dari wajah _dai maou-sama_ dengan satu mata menyala. Kalau begini mana berani Sasuke mengambil lauk milik Hinata, jika ia masih sayang dengan nyawanya, lebih baik jangan.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura selalu mengajak–menyeret lebih tepatnya–Hinata untuk selalu datang ke ruang olahraga pada Kamis sore. Langsung menggandeng lengan sahabatnya setelah bel pulang sekolah. Tujuannya hanya satu, supaya mereka berdua bisa berada pada barisan paling depan. Melihat secara _live_ latihan klub basket laki-laki. Kebiasaan yang sudah menjadi agenda rutin keduanya semenjak tahun pertama.

"Cepat Hinata, kita akan dapat barisan belakang lagi seperti minggu kemarin." Hinata berlari tergopoh dibelakangnya. Meskipun ia juga menantikan untuk segera sampai, tapi ia tidak sefanatik teman merah mudanya itu.

"Tidak! Tempatnya sudah penuh!" Langkah Hinata ikutan berhenti saat kaki Sakura mengerem mendadak.

"Padahal pemainnya saja belum datang." Hinata geleng-geleng kepala, takjub dengan fenomena alam yang ada di depannya. _Gym_ sudah dipenuhi dengan siswi dari tiap angkatan, seingatnya minggu lalu kumpulan itu tidak sebanyak sekarang. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Hinata mendengar bisik-bisik jika latihan kali ini, sekolahnya akan melawan Suna–sekolah yang berada di kota sebelah. Jadi tidak heran banyak yang ingin menonton latihan tanding ini.

"Ah, kali ini kita tidak bisa melihat bagaimana kerennya Sasuke-kun." Seorang siswi disampingnya mengeluh dengan nada kecewa, Hinata hampir mengenal semua siswi disini, tentu saja, karena kebanyakan adalah penggemar ayam jantan itu.

Hinata juga sedikit menyayangkan karena tidak bisa melihat Sasuke bermain kali ini, tangannya yang cidera harus diistirahatkan supaya bisa sembuh total. Tapi saat mendengar jeritan yang amat nyaring, atensi Hinata beralih ke arah lapangan. Dengan mata lavendernya, Hinata melihat Sasuke ikut berbaris bersama tim basket, dengan seragamnya, dan juga dengan sepatu olahraganya. Rasa khawatir langsung mendera gadis Hyuuga itu.

Tidak mungkin Sasuke bermain, dia pasti akan berada di bangku cadangan. Batin Hinata.

Tapi sepertinya dugaannya meleset jauh, bukannya duduk di kursi pemain, Sasuke malah terlihat sedang melakukan pemanasan dengan teman satu timnya.

Apa dia tidak perduli dengan tangannya? Kalau tambah parah bagaimana?

Spekulasi negatif terus saja menghantui pikiran Hinata, mana ada orang dengan luka seperti itu memutuskan dengan gegabah bermain basket. Kecuali dia sepaham dengan Misugi Jun di Capt. Tsuba yang bersi keras tetap bertanding, tapi sayangnya fanfic ini bukanlah bergenre _sport_ melainkan _romance_ , untuk itu sepertinya Hinata harus mengingatkan Sasuke kembali.

"KYAAAA~SASUKE-KUUUUN!" Hinata geram sendiri, teriakan nyaring melengking keras di telinga kanannya. Bahkan dari paduan suara itu, Hinata bisa mendengar suara Sakura yang ikut-ikutan. Bahkan sepertinya yang paling keras. Dalam hati Hinata heran, bukankah gerombolan siswi disini adalah penggemar Sasuke, apa tidak ada satupun yang khawatir melihat pemuda itu ikutan bertanding dengan tangan yang cidera? Apalagi Naruto yang ada di sebelah Sasuke, apa Namikaze itu tidak mencegah temannya sama sekali? Atau hanya dirinya saja yang heboh sendiri disini?

Ditengah kalutnya pikiran Hinata, secara tak sengaja kedua teman masa kecil itu saling menatap. Tidak lama karena Sasuke yang memutus kontak mata itu duluan, membuat Hinata semakin yakin jika Sasuke akan bunuh diri seperti Misugi. Disaat seperti ini dibutuhkan seorang manajer cantik yang menghentikan sang kapten yang gegabah, tapi Hinata sama sekali tidak melihat manajer cantik itu. Melainkan melihat seorang manajer dengan potongan batok yang terlihat malah menyemangati Sasuke dengan menggunaakan 'semangat masa muda'. Kalau begitu, bukannya mundur, Sasuke malah semakin terbakar semangatnya.

 _Dareka! Tolong sadarkan temanku yang satu itu!_

Sudah sepuluh menit waktu berlalu, menunjukkan kedua tim yang sudah siap bertanding. Bahkan di detik-detik genting seperti ini tidak ada satupun yang ingin menghentikan Sasuke, bahkan fans-nya lebih mementingkan ego mereka sendiri untuk melihat betapa kerennya temannya yang sedang bermain basket.

Jadi selama ini ia memperhatikan Sasuke?

Jangan salah paham, dia tidak hanya memperhatikan, tapi dia sangat perduli terhadapnya. Maka dengan menghetikan harapannya, Hinata berjalan cepat ke arah pinggir lapangan tempat tim basket sekolahnya berkumpul. Mengabaikan ratusan pasang mata yang kini menatapnya dengan tanda tanya besar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _boke_?" Hinata dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya berdiri di samping Sasuke dengan menarik tangan kanannya. Membuat semua orang yang ada di sana memperhatikannya.

"Hinata." Bagi Sasuke, pemuda itu tentu saja bingung mendapati teman masa kecilnya berdiri disni. Mungkin pertanyaan Hinata sebaiknya dibalik pada gadis sendiri.

"Sudah tahu tanganmu cidera, kau masih saja mau bermain." Cengkraman Hinata semakin erat menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Kalaupun bisa Hinata ingin membuat tangan kanannya cidera sekalian supaya Sasuke sadar.

"Ayo pulang." Dengan itu, Hinata menyeret Sasuke keluar dari tempat itu. Dan kembali mengabaikan pandangan tidak suka yang pasti dilayangkan untuknya.

Oke, cukup. Semua itu hanya khayalan Hinata. Maaf atas ketidak nyamanannya.

Mana berani Hinata melakukan hal seperti itu. Dirinya masih tetap di tempatnya kok, tak beranjak seinci pun. Melakukan hal yang ia bayangkan tentu akan merusak prinsip hidupnya saat SMA. Jadi dengan berat hati Hinata hanya bisa berdoa supaya tidak terjadi apa-apa pada temannya.

 _Brukk_

Bahkan sebelum Hinata selesai, hal yang menjadi ketakutannya terjadi. Dengan matanya sendiri, Hinata melihat Sasuke terjatuh di dua menit setelah pertandingan dimulai. Membuat semua orang yang berada disana memekik. Termasuk Hinata.

Maka tanpa menunggu, khayalan yang tadi sempat Hinata pikirkan langsung saja terealisasi. Berlari dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah Sasuke yang mulai di pindahkan ke pinggir lapangan. Untuk kali ini, Hinata lebih cepat dari lainnya. Berjongkok di samping tubuh Sasuke yang terbaring.

 _Oh my God_.

Sepertinya hantaman bola tadi membuat kesadaran Sasuke menghilang. Jangan tanya siapa yang melempar bola dengan kekuatan super jika bukan Naruto. Membuat Sasuke yang hendak menangkap lemparan bocah kuning itu dengan tangan kirinya yagng cidera, malah meleset membentur kepalanya.

"Akh! Sasuke! Kau baik-baik saja?!" Itu suara Naruto, terdengar panik dengan keadaan temannya. Jika saja Naruto menoleh kebelakang, ada ratusan tatapan membunuh untuk anak tunggal Namikaze itu.

Hinata melihat kelopak mata Sasuke mulai terbuka, memperlihatkan iris hitamnya yang langsung bergulir ke arahnya. "Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" Hinata berusaha untuk tidak ikut panik seperti Naruto melihat temannya sedang terkulai tidak berdaya. Hanya anggukan pelan yang membuat Hinata mengerti Sasuke mendengarnnya.

"Permisi." Seorang perempuan dengan membawa sebuah handuk basah tiba-tiba menyela tempat Hinata. Membuat Hinata sedikit tersungkur mundur menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, kau baik-baik saja?" Gadis dengan rambut merah itu mengelap keringat yang membasahi wajah tampan Sasuke dengan handuk. Memperlihatkan betapa khawatirnya ia pada pemuda berambut ayam itu.

Hinata yang merasa perannya tidak dibutuhkan disini, memutuskan untuk pergi. Memberikan ruang pada orang lain untuk mengurusi Sasuke. Namun ketika Hinata hendak berdiri, ada sesuatu yang menghentikannya dan juga membuatnya terbelalak kaget di saat yang sama.

Kedua hal itu adalah tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam erat tangannya, mencegah Hinata untuk tidak pergi dari tempat itu. Dan satu lagi adalah.

"Kita harus mengantar Sasuke pulang." Kata dari si pelatih basket, Maito Gai _desu_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
